Sonnenblumen und Tee
by Lunaticus
Summary: *Kapitel Vier* Russland/England bzw. Ivan/Arthur - Eine Konferenz in Moskau mit Folgen ...
1. Sonnenblumen

„Wie immer, Mr Kirkland?", fragte die junge Kellnerin freundlich.

Arthur nickte und erwiderte lächelnd: „Wie immer."

Ja, jedes Mal, wenn eine Konferenz in Moskau, dem Herzen Russlands, abgehalten wurde, fand er sich nachmittags in diesem Café wieder, das einzige außerhalb seines Vereinigten Königreichs, das einen mit seinem vergleichbaren Tee servierte. Er hatte es eigentlich nur zufällig entdeckt, als er eines Nachmittags gelangweilt durch die Straßen spaziert war. Es lag am Rande der Stadt und erlaubte einen wundervollen Ausblick auf die Landschaft.

Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Sonnenblumen, die in voller Blüte standen, während er auf seinen Tee wartete. Die letzten Male und Jahre, in denen er hier gesessen hatte, hatten dort nie Sonnenblumen geblüht. Niemals. Meist war es nur das Grün von Gräsern und Kräutern und vereinzelter Bäume gewesen. Aber wenn die Sonne über die kahle Landschaft schien, hatte es schon einen atemberaubenden Effekt, wie er fand.

Doch das mit den Sonnenblumen war ganz anders. Russland war bekannt für Kälte, Schnee und Winter. Sonnenblumen aber standen für Wärme, Sonne und Sommer. Ein Widerspruch in sich, ein Paradox.

Wenn er allerdings an das heutige Meeting zurückdachte, auch ganz nachvollziehbar.

.

.

Das Thema des Treffens war Nachhaltigkeit und erneuerbare Energie gewesen.

Sie hatten nach Pflanzen gesucht, die auf der ganzen Welt gut anzubauen waren und die ein möglichst hohes Energieniveau hatten. Amerika hatte am laufenden Band von Mais gesprochen und China hatte eher nebenbei die Sonnenblumen erwähnt.

Das war der Anfang des Übels und der Grund für eine frühzeitige Schließung des Meetings gewesen.

„Warum gerade Sonnenblumen?", hatte Russland gefragt.

„Weil sie-" Doch weiter war China gar nicht mit seinen Erklärungen gekommen.

„Niemals."

„Aber sie-"

„Niemals."

„Und wenn sie-"

„Ich sagte niemals und ich werde niemals solch einen Vorschlag zustande kommen lassen!"

Danach hatte eine angespannte Stille geherrscht. Russland hatte seine Stimme nicht erhoben; sie hatte nur einen gewissen Grad an Schärfe erhalten, der keine Widerworte geduldet hätte. Arthur, der sowieso schon mit Kopfschmerzen am Morgen in einem Moskauer Hotel aufgewacht war, hatte sich nur überlegt, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Russland einen Krieg wegen Sonnenblumen beginnen würde, und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er besser nichts dazu sagte. Das hatte selbst Amerika verstanden.

Arthur hatte einen Schluck seines Tees genommen und sich von seinem Platz erhoben.

„Ich denke, wir belassen es für heute dann dabei", hatte er gesagt und sich gleichzeitig die Schläfen massiert. Er brauchte dringend einen guten Tee und nicht diese 08/15-Mischung aus dem Hause Russland. Deutschland und Frankreich (wenn auch nur notgedrungen) hatten ihm schließlich zugestimmt und damit war die Sitzung sehr kalt auf morgen vertagt worden.

Beim Verlassen des Konferenzraumes war sein Blick noch kurz an Russland hängen geblieben. Das war einer der Momente, in denen er nachvollziehen konnte, warum Russland damals bei seiner Beschwörung erschienen und warum Buzby's Stuhl mehr als einmal unter ihm zerbrochen war.

Russland hatte unnahbar wie nur selten gewirkt und von seinem sonst immer freundlich gehaltenen Lächeln war nicht der Hauch einer Spur zu sehen gewesen. Arthur hatte ein Schaudern nicht verhindern können, das ihn ergriffen hatte, als sich Russland plötzlich seines Blickes bewusst geworden war.

.

.

Er glaubte, jetzt verstehen zu können, warum Russland so an seinen Sonnenblumen hing. Sie machten sein Land einzigartig und lebendig.

„Hier Ihr Tee, Mr Kirkland", unterbrach die Kellnerin seine Gedanken, als sie die dampfende Tasse vor ihm abstellte.

Doch er vernahm es nur mit halben Ohr und murmelte: „Vielen Dank." Denn das, was seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade in Anspruch nahm, war weitaus interessanter als der Tee und die doch recht ansehnliche Kellnerin. Denn dort, dort bei den Sonnenblumen, stand Russland.

.

_Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ..._

_.  
_

Ging es ihm nur durch den Kopf. Und selbst vollkommen überrascht über diesen Gedanken nahm er hastig einen Schluck Tee und bereute es auch gleich wieder. Der Tee war heiß und er hatte noch nicht einmal zur Milch gegriffen. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: Er verbrannte sich.

Doch neben diesem unangenehmen Gefühl auf der Zunge stand der Gedanke. Er hatte noch nie, noch niemals in seinem Leben Russland mit seinem Namen betitelt. Weder in Worten noch in Gedanken. Nie. Niemals.

.

Doch gerade eben hatte er es getan. Und er begann zu begreifen ...

Dort stand nicht Russland, das Land mit dem kältesten Winter.

Dort stand Ivan Braginski, ein Jemand mit einer Schwäche für Sonnenblumen.

.

.

Kommentar der Autorin: Ich entschuldige mich für das Tempus des Rückblickes. Aber ich wollte keinen direkten Einschnitt machen, deshalb habe ich das Plusquamperfekt/ die Vorvergangenheit gewählt. Ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden damit, aber was soll's? (Ich bin sowieso niemals zufrieden! úu)


	2. Und

Als er am nächsten Morgen den Konferenzraum betrat, überraschte es ihn nicht, wieder einmal der erste zu sein. Damit hatte er sich bereits seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg abgefunden; nur dass er heute keine Bilder mehr an die Tafel zeichnete.

Die Tafel war stattdessen noch mit allerhand Gekritzel vom Vortag aus Amerikas Hand übersät. So stand dort gleich mehrfach das Wort „Mais" im Zusammenhang mit kuriosen Gebieten geschrieben. Und Arthur fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, woher Amerika seine absurden Ideen hatte, wie beispielsweise Mais auf dem Mond anpflanzen zu wollen, weil dort ja bisher sowieso nichts wuchs. (Arthurs einziger Kommentar dazu war gewesen, dass das auch schon seinen Grund hatte.) Er hatte Amerika auf jeden Fall nicht diese Flausen in den Kopf gelehrt.

Unter dem fünften „Mais" stand schließlich „Sonn". Das folgende „e" war nur noch angedeutet, weil Amerika aufgehört hatte zu schreiben, als sich Russland widersetzte. Sonnenblumen. Russland liebt Sonnenblumen. Er liebt Sonnenblumen. _Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ..._

Missmutig nahm sich Arthur den Schwamm und wischte die sinnlosen Notizen von der Tafel. Bei dem Wort „Sonn(e)" hielt er einen Moment inne, bis es schließlich auch zu Kreidestaub wurde. Als er den Schwamm wieder beiseite legen wollte, entdeckte er ein Stück Kreide. Dann dachte er zurück an die Konferenzen des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Und bevor er das Kreidestück in die Hand nahm, schaute er sich noch einmal um, ob er auch tatsächlich allein war.

Er zeichnete gern. Niemand hielt es für möglich, er am wenigsten. Es gab nicht viel, was er gern tat. Vieles hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre geändert und vieles, was er früher gern getan hatte, erinnerte ihn heute nur noch an traurige Zeiten. Doch das Zeichnen gehörte nicht dazu.

.

_Sonnenblumen ..._

_.  
_

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er verdammt nochmal eine Sonnenblume gemalt?

Fassungslos starrte er das Stück Kreide an, als wenn es daran schuld wäre, dass er eine Sonnenblume gezeichnet hätte, und er bemerkte noch überraschter, dass sich seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit um diese Pflanze gedreht hatten. Und wohl oder übel verband er seit dem gestrigen Tag mit jeder einzelnen Sonnenblume Russland.

(Doch ganz abgesehen davon fand er seine Darstellung überaus gelungen.)

.

„Nya, eine Sonnenblume."

.

Er wirbelte herum, als er die wohl bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Er hatte weder die Tür noch die Schritte vernommen. Und dabei war er doch sonst immer so aufmerksam und vorsichtig. Besonders in einem fremden gefährlichen Land wie die Russische Föderation.

Reflexartig griff er nach dem Schwamm, um die Zeichnung schnellstmöglich fortzuwischen. Er hatte ihn auch schon in der Hand, aber die Tafel würde er damit nicht erreichen. Ein entschlossener, zu allem bereiter Griff um sein Handgelenk hinderte ihn daran.

„Die ist doch so schön, da~", sagte Russland und lächelte ihn an, wobei er seinen Griff nicht lockerte. „Guten Morgen, England."

Arthur war Russland noch niemals so nahe gewesen, geschweige denn hatten sie sich bewusst berührt. Es gab schon gute Gründe, mit Russland auf Distanz zu bleiben, und Arthur hatte in naher Zukunft nicht vor, dies zu ändern.

Er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie _viel_ größer als er Russland doch war. Das war ein Faktum, das er zwar gewusst, aber niemals zuvor so realisiert hatte wie in diesem Augenblick, in dem Russland spöttisch auf ihn herabsehen könnte. Die Betonung lag aber auf dem Wort „könnte", denn Russland tat es nicht. Trotzdem konnte Arthur den Ausdruck in Russlands Augen, in denen sich sonst immer der Wahnsinn zu spiegeln schien, nicht deuten.

Zudem musste er sich auch noch eingestehen, dass er niemals eine Chance gegen Russland hätte. Niemals _wieder_. Denn sein einstiges Weltimperium beschränkte sich heute nur noch zum größten Teil auf die Britischen Inseln. Mit bloßer Hand könnte Russland sicherlich seinen Arm brechen, wenn er wollte. Und Arthur könnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Doch Russland schien im Moment andere Absichten zu haben als ihn verletzen zu wollen. Zuerst dachte er, sein Gegenüber wollte nach dem Schwamm greifen. Um dies aber zu verhindern, ließ Arthur den Schwamm achtlos zu Boden fallen. Das sollte keine provokante Geste sein, sondern einfach nur den Grund für Russland fortschaffen, ihm noch näher zu kommen. Arthur mochte diese Nähe nicht. Er wollte keine Nähe zu Russland, weder auf politischer noch auf wirtschaftlicher oder gar auf sozialer Ebene.

Er sah, wie Russlands Augen dem Weg des Schwammes folgten und dann wieder ihn fixierten. Irgendetwas war hier merkwürdig. Ehe Arthur sich versah, hatte Russland die Spitzen seines Handschuhs ergriffen und ihn von seinen Fingern gezogen. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade ganz schief. Im ersten Moment war Arthur zu überrumpelt, um zu reagieren. Besonders weil Russland lächelnd seine neue Errungenschaft betrachtete und sie schließlich in seine Manteltasche steckte. Als sich dessen Finger nun seiner nackten Hand näherten, schaltete Arthur – allerdings erfolglos, da ihm immer noch die richtigen Worte fehlten.

Doch Russland berührte seine Hand nicht. Seine Finger waren nur noch Millimeter von seiner Haut entfernt, sodass Arthur glaubte, die Kälte zu spüren, die von Russlands Körper ausgehen musste. Er schauderte. Als Russland dies bemerkte, lächelte er zufrieden und griff entschlossen nach seinem anderen Handgelenk. Als er Arthur dann mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Tafel drückte, aktivierte sich auch endlich dessen inneres Verteidigungssystem, das vom schrillen Klingeln seiner Alarmglocken betäubt gewesen zu sein schien.

„Lass mich los", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. Sich niemals die Angst anmerken zu lassen, war das wichtigste in einem Gespräch mit Russland. Und sei es noch so schwer wie in diesem Moment. Was war der Sinn und Zweck dieser Aktion?

„Mhm, einen Moment noch, da~", lächelte Russland und Arthur spürte erschrocken dessen andere, bisher unbeachtete Hand an seiner Taille. Er griff danach, um sie fortzudrücken, doch vergeblich. Was hätte er auch anderes erwartet? Russland trat noch näher an ihn heran, bis sich ihre Stiefelspitzen berührten.

Dann geschah das Unerwartete. Russland griff nach seiner Hand, so schnell, dass Arthur gar nicht hätte reagieren können, und zog auch den zweiten Handschuh von Arthur aus, der zu dem anderen in die Manteltasche wanderte. Danach wischte Russland mit seinen Fingern über Arthurs Schulter, ohne sie wirklich zu berühren. Doch Arthur spürte es, als wenn Russlands kalte Finger über seine nackte Schulter strichen.

„W-Was ...?", begann er, unentschlossen, was er tun sollte. Sich ducken, die Hand wegschlagen und Russland laut beschimpfen waren nur drei der vielen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm geboten hätten, von denen er aber keine in Russlands Gegenwart umzusetzen gewagt hätte. Stattdessen starrte er Russland an und er meinte, sein Herz müsste jeden Moment stehen bleiben, als sein Gegenüber ihn losließ, zurücktrat und lächelnd sagte, als wäre nichts geschehen: „Da war nur ein bisschen Kreidestaub, England."

.

Arthur nickte. Was war gerade geschehen? Russland hatte seine Handschuhe für sich beansprucht. Weshalb? Er zitterte noch immer, aber es war nicht die Angst, die in seinen Gliedern saß. Russland war so nah gewesen wie niemals zuvor.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich von diesen lästigen Gedanken zu befreien. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso ließ er sich so von Russland einschüchtern? ... Was für eine sinnlose Frage, gab es doch genug Gründe, die dafür sprachen: Er war auf russischem Gebiet, das heißt im Nachteil gegenüber des einstigen Feindes und Verbündeten, und auch wenn sie sich in seinem eigenen Haus aufgehalten hätten, wäre Russland ihm noch überlegen.

Er nickte erneut, ehe er langsam zu seinem Platz ging. Dabei ließ er Russland keinen Moment aus den Augen. Zu sehr standen ihm die Haare zu Berge, zu sehr schwirrten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, zu sehr pochte das Herz in seiner Brust. Das, was er jetzt wohl brauchte, war ein starker Tee, den er hier niemals bekommen würde, nicht einmal in dem kleinen Café beim Sonnenblumenfeld.

_Sonnenblumen ..._

Russland stand, als Arthur sich setzte, immer noch an der Tafel, die Hand in der Tasche vergraben, in der auch die Handschuhe weilten, und betrachtete die Zeichnung an der Tafel, die nun durch Arthur oder vielmehr Russland selbst teilweise verwischt worden war. Russland hob den Schwamm und das Stück Kreide, das Arthur vorher ebenfalls fallen gelassen hatte, auf. Dann nickte er plötzlich und drehte sich zu Arthur um.

„Möchtest du Tee?", fragte er mit seinem üblichen Lächeln.

Arthur sah ihn nur misstrauisch an. Natürlich wollte er Tee. Aber bloß nicht das wässrige Gesöff von gestern. Das würde er keinen weiteren Tag durchstehen. Dann lieber nichts. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich nicht mit Russland unterhalten und er wollte sich ihm auch in keiner Weise _als Land_ nähern. Dazu bestand keine Notwendigkeit.

Wieder nickte Russland und verließ, Arthur glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben, summend den Raum.

.

Arthur winkte das alles nur als eine höfliche Geste der Gastfreundschaft ab. Gestern hatte er ihn beispielsweise nicht gefragt, ob er etwas trinken möchte. Stattdessen hatte die Tasse schon an seinem Platz gestanden. Eine höfliche Geste der Gastfreundschaft. Mehr nicht.

Jeder hatte sein Getränk vor sich stehen gehabt. Amerika hatte ein Glas Cola. Deutschland ein alkoholfreies Bier. Und so weiter. Eine höfliche Geste der Gastfreundschaft. Mehr nicht.

Vielmehr irritierte ihn das Verhalten des anderen, das er davor gezeigt hatte. Russland war schon immer _sonderbar_ gewesen, doch heute war es noch anders. Dass er von sich aus Nähe suchte, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Vielleicht hatte er einen Rückfall. Früher wollte er, dass die ganze Welt Eins mit Russland wurde. Arthur hatte gehofft, dass sich das seit dem Kalten Krieg gelegt hatte. Doch er schien sich getäuscht zu haben, schien sich täuschen gelassen zu haben. Aber das schlimmste war, dass Russland ihn, Arthur, auserkoren hat?

Er betrachtete seine Hände. Er war niemals in fremden Häusern, ohne seine Handschuhe zu tragen. Niemals. Hatte er schon zu viel erlebt, um noch unvorsichtig sein zu dürfen. Doch nun war es anders. Und er konnte Russland weder nach seinen Handschuhen fragen noch ihn irgendwie überwältigen. Da blieb ihm nur eines übrig: So wenig wie möglich anfassen und so schnell wie möglich in sein Hotelzimmer zurückkehren, wo ein Ersatzpaar wartete.

Er ballte seine noch immer zitternden Hände. Was wollte Russland eigentlich von ihm? Sie hatten niemals viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, nicht einmal zur Zeit der Triple Entente. Warum jetzt aus heiterem Himmel? Wieso brannte noch immer seine Haut unter Russlands flüchtiger Berührung seiner Schulter? Wieso beruhigten sich sein Atem und sein Herz nicht? Und wieso hörten seine verdammten Hände nicht endlich auf zu zittern?

.

Da kam Russland auch schon wieder. Mit einer dampfenden Tasse auf einem kleinen Tablett, die er vor Arthur auf den Tisch abstellte. „Bitteschön, da~", sagte er dazu erwartungsvoll lächelnd.

Für einen Moment fragte sich Arthur, ob ein Kopfschütteln in Russland Ja bedeutete. Er wollte keinen Tee von Russland, der am Ende eh nicht schmeckte und sogar seine kommenden Kopfschmerzen nur noch verschlimmern würde. Er sah zu Russland auf. Jetzt, wo er saß, war er noch kleiner ...

Russland lächelte und lächelte und würde keine Widerworte dulden.

„Danke ... schön", murrte Arthur und betrachtete misstrauisch die Flüssigkeit in der Tasse. Sie war schon leicht milchig, was bedeutete, dass Russland sogar schon für Milch gesorgt haben musste. Jetzt traute sich Arthur nur noch weniger an den Tee. Wer weiß, was sonst noch da drin war.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Tee doch sehr einladend roch. Auch wusste er, dass er diesen Geruch schon einmal in der Nase hatte, aber nicht mehr von woher. Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper zu entspannen begann und wie sich Herz und Atem beruhigten. Doch je klarer seine Gedanken wurden, desto mehr dachte er über den Zwischenfall von vor wenigen Minuten nach.

„Willst du nicht trinken, England?" Russland musste ihn genau beobachtet haben, denn sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Und Arthur glaubte, einen gewissen Stolz in Russlands Augen zu erkennen.

„Ist noch heiß", antwortete er und dachte an die gestrige Begegnung mit heißem Tee zurück. Und daran, weshalb.

.

_Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ..._

_.  
_

Ohne nachzudenken bildeten seine Lippen lautlos den Namen, den er niemals zuvor gesagt oder gar gedacht hatte, ehe er sich Russlands aufmerksamen Blick bewusst wurde. Dieser grinste mit einem Mal. Überlegen und äußerst ... zufrieden.

Er legte das kleine Tablett auf den Tisch und stützte sich auf seinen Arm. Dann lehnte er sich zu Arthur hinunter. Dieser erstarrte. Russland war schon wieder so bedrohlich nahe, dass er dessen Atem hören konnte. Arthur fuhr unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Russland öffnete den Mund, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, und-

„Fürchtet euch nicht, der Held ist zurück!"

In der darauffolgenden Stille, die nur für wenige Sekunden anhielt, aber dennoch an Wirkung nichts einbüßte, klirrte nur leise die Tasse Tee auf dem Untersatz, nachdem die Tür mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand geschlagen war.

„Guten Morgen, Amerika", sagte Russland und richtete sich langsam auf.

.

.

Arthur war sich nicht sicher, was genau ihn erschrocken hatte. War es Amerikas Geschrei, die aufgeschlagene Tür oder doch Russlands zur Faust geballte Hand gewesen, während er die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern wieder vergrößert hatte? Wahrscheinlich trug alles irgendwie seinen Part dazu bei, dass er als Ausdruck seines Schreckens scharf die Luft einsog.

Während die anderen Länder nur kurze Zeit später ebenfalls eintrudelten und die Konferenz von neuem begann, fühlte sich Arthur seltsam fehl am Platz. Er konnte sich gar nicht auf das Gesagte konzentrieren, obwohl das meiste sowieso nur aus Amerikas merkwürdigen Ideen bestand. Aber er hegte noch nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Viel zu sehr hingen seine Gedanken dem Zeitpunkt hinterher, bevor Amerika den Konferenzsaal gestürmt hatte. Was wäre geschehen, wenn Amerika nicht aufgetaucht wäre? Was hätte Russland dann getan? Was hätte er gesagt? Und wie hätte er, Arthur, darauf reagiert? Er wurde diese Gedanken nicht los, was vermutlich auch geringfügig damit zusammenhing, dass Russland ihm direkt gegenüber saß.

Arthur starrte auf das Blatt Papier, das vor ihm lag. Dort stand nichts geschrieben, weder Datum noch Thema, obwohl er sich sonst immer so viele Notizen machte. Stattdessen trommelte er abwesend mit dem Ende des Kugelschreibers, den er in der Hand hielt, auf dem Tisch, was ihm von allen Seiten genervte Blicke einheimste.

Die ganze Zeit über spürte er Russlands Blick auf sich ruhen. Und das machte ihn aufgrund der vorherigen Ereignissen doch irgendwie ... ob er nun wollte oder nicht ... nervös.

.

Das Thema Sonnenblumen wurde nicht mehr angeschnitten. Viel zu sehr hatten sie Respekt vor dem Ende der gestrigen Sitzung. Dennoch wanderten Arthurs Gedanken immer wieder zu dieser Pflanze, was vermutlich auch an seiner Zeichnung liegen könnte, die immer noch die Tafel zierte.

Italien hatte sie abwischen wollen, doch Russland hatte ihn mit bedrohlicher Höflichkeit darauf hingewiesen, das doch bitte sein zu lassen. Seitdem hatte Italien kein Wort mehr gesagt.

.

Russland war nach wie vor furchteinflößend. Das würde sich auch niemals ändern.

.

Und er, Arthur, das Vereinigte Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland, hatte sich einschüchtern lassen.

.

Da waren sie wieder, seine Kopfschmerzen. Und der Druck, den der Blick Russlands auf ihn ausübte, verschlimmerte die Angelegenheit nur noch. Sich niemals die Angst anmerken lassen, war seine Devise.

Das beste, was er in diesem Moment hätte tun können, wäre gewesen, den Kopf zu heben und Russland direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er hätte Gewissheit, ob Russland ihn tatsächlich anstarrte, und er würde zeigen, dass er sich davon nicht unterkriegen ließe. Er war das Vereinigte Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland, das einstige Britische Empire; er brauchte sich vor niemanden zu fürchten. Weder vor Frankreich noch vor Amerika oder gar Russland ... Russland war auch nur eine Nation, die sich keine Fehler in den Augen der Welt leisten konnte.

Noch immer spürte er das Brennen seiner Haut, den Griff um sein Handgelenk, den Atem an seinem Ohr. Irgendetwas war anders. Russlands Verhalten oder Arthurs Reaktion darauf?

Er versuchte, sich auf Frankreich zu konzentrieren, der gerade über irgendetwas sprach, was Arthur nicht verstand. Nicht verstand, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Er fühlte den lauernden Blick auf sich ruhen. Er ließ sich doch sonst nicht so leicht ablenken! Er wägte mit sich ab, ob er Russlands Blick erwidern, ihn anschnauzen oder ihn sogar unter dem Tisch treten sollte, und entschied sich letztendlich dafür, Russland weiterhin zu ignorieren.

Er begann, sich die Schläfe zu massieren. Er konnte nicht weiterhin hier untätig sitzen bleiben. Der Kugelschreiber trommelte schneller auf dem Tisch. Er konnte auch nicht weiterhin Russlands Blick ertragen. Oder gar das Lächeln, das seine Lippen zieren würde, wenn Arthur aufblickte, und das sich so von dem Lächeln von vorhin, als sie noch allein in diesem Raum gewesen waren, unterschied ... Es war nicht richtig und bereitete ihm nur sinnlose Kopfschmerzen.

Dann schmiss er den Kugelschreiber von sich- Italien zwei Plätze weiter erschrak und sein Bruder warf Arthur einen bösen Blick zu, dem er aber keine Beachtung schenkte- und griff zur Tasse Tee, die vor ihm stand. Ihm wurde erst bewusst, als er bereits einen Schluck genommen hatte, dass er das eigentlich nicht hatte tun wollen. Doch er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht.

Es war nicht der gleiche Tee von gestern. Es war ein guter Tee. Ein Tee, den er schon einmal getrunken hatte. Und zwar in diesem kleinen Café am Rande der Stadt, wo er gestern gesessen und unwillkürlich Russland beobachtet hatte.

Erst jetzt fragte er sich, was Russland dort wohl getan hatte.

Erst jetzt fragte er sich, was wirklich geschehen war, bevor Amerika das Konferenzzimmer gestürmt hatte.

Er blickte zu Russland hinüber. Dieser lächelte ihn an, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, und Arthurs Herz machte einen Sprung, denn es war das Lächeln; das Lächeln, das ihm allein gegolten hatte, als sie noch allein gewesen waren. Arthur spürte, wie ihm bei diesem Gedanken die Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Nein, das hatte er gerade nicht gedacht, das hatte er gerade nicht ernsthaft gedacht, nein. Das war weitaus schlimmer als seine Erkenntnis vom Vortag, dass selbst Russland seine Schwächen hatte. Und als er glaubte, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, sah er, wie Russlands Lächeln breiter wurde.

.

_Russland liebt Sonnenblumen ..._

_Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ..._

_Er liebt -_

_.  
_

„England?", fragte Russland nun. Und Arthur bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihn alle ansahen. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst. Das hatte er nun davon. Das einzig Gute an dieser Situation war, dass es die Röte seiner Wangen verständlich für alle erklärte. Nur Russland sah ihn an, als wüsste er mehr, als hätte er seine Gedanken lesen können. Das Lächeln, dachte Arthur, wieso bemerkte keiner dieses offensichtlich andere Lächeln?

Als Erstes fing Amerika an zu lachen. Kurz darauf folgten Italien und Frankreich. Und als sich selbst Deutschland sein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, war die schwierige Stimmung vom Vortag wie weggeblasen. Und das alles war allein der Verdienst Englands aufgrund von Russland, dem die schwierige Stimmung des Vortages überhaupt erst zu verdanken war.

.

Nach der Konferenz, die heute eher einem Kaffekränzchen geglichen hatte, blieb Arthur noch auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er hatte sich etwas vorgenommen. Er würde Russland zur Rede stellen. Weswegen wusste er selbst nicht genau. Schließlich konnte er schlecht zu Russland gehen und ihm sagen, dass er sich durch dessen Blicke und dessen Lächeln belästigt fühlte und dass er das bitte künftig unterlassen sollte.

Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Russland ebenfalls sitzen. Aber er sah ihn nun nicht mehr an. Vielmehr blickte er über ihn hinweg, hinaus aus dem Fenster, während einer nach dem anderen den Konferenzsaal verließ. Jetzt bemerkte Arthur, dass Russlands Hand wieder in seiner Tasche verschwunden war. Wieder dort war, wo auch seine Handschuhe waren. Er bezweifelte, sie jemals wiederzusehen, geschweige denn sie zurückzubekommen.

Das Unbehagen stieg in Arthur, je leerer der Raum wurde. Und als gerade Italien, von Deutschland angetrieben, als letzter zur Tür schlenderte, verwarf er seine Entscheidung endgültig und sprang auf. Er wollte Russland doch nicht mehr zur Rede stellen. Er wollte nicht erneut allein mit Russland in diesem Zimmer bleiben.

Doch er kam nicht weit. Russland war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte die Tür verschlossen. Arthur erstarrte.

„Sag ihn noch einmal, England", lächelte Russland.

Arthur sah ihn verständnislos an. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass langsam die Panik in ihm aufstieg. Russland war ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner, der es sogar mit Amerika aufnehmen konnte. Arthur war dagegen ganz klein. Früher! Ja, früher als größte Kolonialmacht überhaupt hätte er ihm etwas entgegensetzen können. Doch heute nicht mehr.

„Sag ihn noch einmal, England", wiederholte Russland und seine Stimme übte einen bedrohlichen Druck auf ihn aus. Doch Arthur verstand noch immer nicht.

.

Russland wusste, dass er immer das bekommen würde, was er haben wollte. Und Arthur wusste das auch.

.

Während Russland immer näher kam, wich Arthur immer weiter zurück, bis er gegen die Wand stieß. Russland lächelte und Arthur saß in der Falle. Die Tische, die zwischen ihnen standen, stellten für seinen Gegenüber kein Hindernis dar, das nicht überwunden werden könnte. So wie es in der Vergangenheit immer gewesen war.

„Stopp!", rief Arthur dann schließlich, als Russland und ihn nur noch wenige Meter trennten. Um seinen Ausruf noch zu unterstrichen, hob er abwehrend die Hände. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Russland stehen, lächelnd und fragend den Kopf schief legend. „W-Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?"

„Ich möchte nur, dass Arthur ihn noch einmal sagt, da~." Damit trat Russland weiter an ihn heran. Arthur, hatte er gesagt. Er hatte es gewagt, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Niemand tat das. Niemand hatte das jemals getan.

Als nur noch der Abstand zwischen ihnen lag, den Arthur mit seinen Armen bildete, griff Russland entschlossen nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest.

Russlands Hände waren erstaunlicherweise warm, beinahe heiß. Arthur war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Russlands Körper kalt wie sein Schnee, sein Frost und sein Winter sein müsste. Dass Russland kaltblütig war.

Doch diese Berührung, Haut an Haut, widerlegte seine Vermutung.

„Was soll ich sagen?" Arthurs Stimme war ein bisschen höher als sonst. Das fiel nicht nur ihm selbst auf. Sein Gegenüber lächelte immer noch. Jetzt, da Russland seine beiden Hände in den seinen hielt, gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Arthur hatte seine Chance vertan. Warum war er nicht davongelaufen, als er es noch hätte tun können?

Es war etwas in Russlands Gesicht, das ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Das Lächeln war anders als sonst. Es wirkte auf irgendeine Weise natürlich vergnügt und zufrieden.

Arthur hatte vorhin festgestellt, als Russland ihn am Handgelenk gepackt oder sich zu ihm hinunter gelehnt hatte, dass er ihm noch niemals zuvor so nahe gewesen war. Das nahm er jetzt wieder zurück. So nah, wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick, mit solchen Gefühlen und Gedanken im Hinterkopf, war Arthur noch niemals jemanden zuvor gekommen. Nicht einmal Frankreich oder Amerika.

Russlands Griff war nicht fest, aber bestimmt. So, als wenn er Arthur niemals wieder loslassen würde. Und gerade das erschreckte Arthur so sehr. Es war nicht das, was er von Russland gewohnt war beziehungsweise was er von ihm erwartete. Russland war jemand, der mit Kraft, Macht und Gewalt alles erreichen könnte. Er könnte Arthur die Beine brechen, damit er nicht floh. Er könnte Arthur die Arme brechen, damit er sich nicht wehrte. Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Er hielt Arthurs Hände einfach nur fest und lächelte; lächelte, als wenn es kein Gestern und kein Morgen gäbe.

„Meinen Namen, Arthur", flüsterte Ivan, als dessen Haarsträhnen in Arthurs Gesicht fielen und als dessen Nase die Arthurs strich. Er schauderte und spürte, wie Ivans Hände leicht zitterten. Wie Ivans Körper bebte. Wie Ivans Atem schwerer wurde. Und Arthur? Der gab sich einfach dem Augenblick hin und damit auch gleichermaßen Ivan. Er spürte den heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen, doch nichts weiter geschah.

_Seinen Namen ..._

„I ... Ivan", murmelte Arthur langsam und beinahe lautlos und überwand von sich aus die letzten Zentimeter. Das war ein Moment, in dem selbst Ivan überrascht war, sodass Arthur seine Hände frei bekam und sie in Ivans Haaren vergrub. Gleich drauf spürte er Ivans Hände an seinem Körper und an seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht anders und stöhnte gedämpft in den Kuss hinein, was Ivan auch sofort ausnutzte. Arthur spürte, wie dessen Zunge über seine Lippe glitt. Er schauderte.

Sein Kopf war leer. Er hätte an so vieles denken müssen. Doch nichts war in diesem Moment so wichtig wie Ivans gedämpftes Murren, als Arthur seine Hände zu fest in dessen Haar krallte. Es schien aber nicht so, dass es Ivan störte, es schien ihn sogar _zu gefallen_.

Arthur hatte doch tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen. So, als wenn er es genießen würde ... Und ja, verdammt, er genoss es. Sein Kopf war schließlich leer. Es gab kein Gestern und kein Morgen und keine Konsequenzen, mit denen sie leben müssten. Arthur hatte geglaubt, dass Ivan nicht mehr hätte näher kommen können, doch er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Überrascht über dessen plötzlicher Nähe öffnete Arthur die Augen, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Spalt, und erschrocken vergaß er alles um sie herum, vergaß, wo sie waren, vergaß, was sie taten. Der Ausdruck auf Ivans Gesichts sprach für sich. Er hatte die Augen entspannt geschlossen, seine Wangen glühten und Arthur hätte niemals auch nur im Traum gewagt, sich Ivan mit solch einer schüchtern-erregten Miene vorzustellen. Als dieser bemerkte, dass Arthur von sich aus nichts mehr tat, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Das gefiel Arthur überhaupt nicht. Es störte Ivans zufriedenen Ausdruck. Arthur schloss erneut die Augen und lehnte sich gegen Ivan. Dessen Gesicht würde sich für alle Ewigkeiten in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt haben.

_Noch niemals zuvor ..._

Doch dann, als Ivan begann, seine Krawatte zu lockern, wachte Arthur auf und ihm wurde bewusst, _was_ er gerade mit _wem_ tat. Er konnte Russland nicht von sich stoßen. Dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Zudem hatte er noch das Gefühl, dass seine zittrigen Beine ihn nicht länger tragen würden. Also ließ er sich während des Kusses einfach an der Wand hinab rutschen.

Auch das war ein Moment, mit dem Russland nicht gerechnet hatte, und er stützte sich geschlagen an der Wand über Arthur ab.

.

Arthur keuchte. Was hatte er getan? Wozu hatte er sich hinreißen lassen? Und gerade er?

Er traute sich nicht, hinauf zu Russland zu schauen. Nicht jetzt, wo er sich der Hitze in seinen Wangen und der Hitze in seinem Körper bewusst wurde. Auch Russland atmete schwer. Arthur wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch sein Gehirn schaffte es nicht, das Signal an die Arme weiterzuleiten. Es klang so ... so betörend in seinen eigenen Ohren. Und zusammen mit dem Bild in seinem Kopf war das eine fatale Kombination.

Russland ließ sich neben ihm ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten. Arthur wagte einen Seitenblick, doch Russland schaute nur geradeaus ins Leere. Er hatte sein Gesicht so weit es ging hinter seinem Schal versteckt. Dennoch erkannte Arthur auch auf seinen Wangen die Hitze und er schwitzte leicht. Was nun?

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war ja wohl, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Dass es ihnen gefallen hatte. Dass es Russland gefallen hatte. Doch warum? Wieso war Russlands Verlangen nach ihm mit einem Mal so groß? Und weshalb schien Arthur dieses Verlangen auch noch zu erwidern?

Dann umschloss Russlands Hand plötzlich die seine. Er drückte sie nur und schloss die Augen. Arthur verstand nicht. Irgendetwas war anders. Die Berührung sagte nichts wie „_Du wirst nicht entkommen!_" oder „_Ich lasse dich nicht gehen!_", sondern kam eher einem bittenden „_Bleib ..._" gleich. Arthur hatte das noch niemals erlebt. Er wusste, dass Berührungen nicht sprechen konnten. Das war ja absurd. Doch Russlands Hand, die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, schien ihm genau das vermitteln zu wollen.

.

_Bleib ..._

_.  
_

Und Arthur wollte bleiben. Er erwiderte den Händedruck zögerlich. Damit zog er Russlands Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Genau das hatte er gewollt. Er wollte, dass Ivan ihn sah. Er wollte, dass Ivan nur ihn sah. Nur ihn anlächelte. Nur ihn berührte. Er wollte die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, mit niemanden teilen.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell, auf jeden Fall glaubten sie das in diesem Moment. Mit einem Mal fand sich Arthur auf Ivans Schoß wieder. Nicht, dass dieser ihn dorthin platziert hätte, nein. Arthur hatte das ganz allein getan. Ohne groß nachzudenken, versteht sich. Denn hätte Arthur vorher darüber nachgedacht, hätte er sich für wahnsinnig erklärt und wäre wahrscheinlich schreiend aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. (Ivan hätte ihn vermutlich nicht einmal aufgehalten ...)

Er ließ seine Finger zwischen Ivans gleiten. Er wollte Ivan berühren. Er wollte Ivan berühren wie noch niemals jemanden zuvor. Er wollte seine Nähe und seine Wärme für sich allein. Arthur konnte in diesem Moment nicht klar denken. Er gab sich einfach nur seinem Wunsch- Begierde wäre wohl das passendere Wort- hin und wollte ihm auch bedingungslos nachkommen.

Er wollte, dass Ivan ihn berührte.

Und dieser kam seiner stummen Bitte nach. Er schloss die Augen, seine Wangen glühten, und drückte Arthurs Hand. Mehr tat Ivan nicht und mehr brauchte Arthur nicht. Denn es war der erregte Ausdruck in Ivans Gesicht, den Arthur sehen wollte ... Dann schluckte er schwer und war mit einem Mal zurück in der Gegenwart.

Er saß auf Russland, sie hielten einander an der Hand und Russland hatte einen erregten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade vollkommen schief. Arthur wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und davongelaufen. Doch etwas hielt ihn. Etwas, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit hielt. Es war nicht Ivans Hand, nicht Ivans Wärme, nicht Ivans Nähe und auch nicht Ivans Miene. Es war Ivan an sich, der ihn hielt.

„Arthur ..." Ivan sah ihn nicht an, sondern vergrub sich stattdessen noch weiter hinter seinem Schal. In diesem Moment begriff Arthur, dass Ivan sich schämte. Dass Ivan eine schwache Seite hatte. Dass sich Ivan gerade ihm anvertraute. „Arthur ..."

Dann griff Arthur nach Ivans Schal. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nur zwei Hände hatte, dass Ivan seine andere Hand nicht freigeben wollte, dass er diesen verdammten Schal nicht los wurde. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Ivan hinter seinem Schal versteckte. Er wollte sein Gesicht sehen. Er wollte es so sehr. In seinem Frust knurrte er leise, was Ivans Blick wieder auf ihn richtete. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hielt Arthur in seiner Bewegung inne. Der Schal hing nur noch lose um Ivans Hals, als dieser das eine Ende um Arthur warf. Arthur blinzelte zweimal verdutzt. Einmal zu viel, wie er feststellte, denn Ivan, seinen Mut zurückgewonnen, griff nach seiner Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich.

Es war anders als zuvor, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Waren es ihre Hände, ihre Finger, die einander hielten? War es die Position; Arthur auf Ivan, Ivan unter Arthur? War es Ivans Initiative? Oder war es das beidseitige stille Einverständnis?

Ivans Finger ließen die Krawatte wieder los und wanderten über Arthurs Schulter und Nacken in dessen Haare. Arthur hingegen, die freie Hand leicht auf Ivans Brust abgestützt, spürte dessen Herz pochen, im gleichen, schnellen Rhythmus wie das seine. Er wollte mehr von Ivans Wärme, mehr von seiner Nähe. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er das sanfte Streicheln der heißen Finger im Nacken spürte. Dann ließ Ivan von seinen Lippen ab. Stattdessen liebkoste er seinen Mundwinkel hinunter zum Kinn in Richtung Hals. Doch Arthur wollte das nicht. Es reichte ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich betrunken von den Sinneseindrücken, die über ihn hineinbrachen. Der Geruch des Tee auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, den Ivan ihm gebracht hatte. Ivans Hände, die ihn berührten. Ivans Atem, der sich noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte, sondern vielmehr schneller als zuvor ging. Ivans Augen, die ihn so aufmerksam beobachteten. Ivans Haare, die leicht verklebt vom Schweiß und zerzaust von Arthur Händen waren. Ivans Körper, der vor Erregung zitterte. Ivans Herz, das immer lauter in seiner Brust schlug. Ivan. Ivan. Ivan. Arthur war von Ivan betrunken.

Er drückte Ivan zurück gegen die Wand und sah lächelnd auf ihn hinab, während er sich die Lippen leckte. „Ivan", flüsterte er, ehe er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Dann geschah etwas, womit Arthur niemals gerechnet hätte.

Ivan schlang seinen Arm um Arthur und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Arthurs Kopf lag nun auf Ivans Schulter und er vernahm dessen Herzrasen viel deutlicher als zuvor. Ivan hielt ihn fest, als wenn er ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen wollte, und Arthur spürte seinen Atem an seinem Ohr, beinahe so wie am Morgen.

„Arthur ...", murmelte Ivan ganz ganz leise. „Arthur ... werde Eins mit mir, Arthur ..."

.

Arthur erstarrte. Und als Ivan das mitbekam, erschrak er. Scheinbar war das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht für Arthurs Ohren bestimmt gewesen.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, da", sagte Ivan schnell und drückte Arthur, der sich aufrichten wollte, weiterhin an seinen Körper. „Du hast nichts gehört, da?" Langsam kehrte der bekannte Befehlston in Ivans Stimme zurück. Doch Arthur ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Er wollte sich nur aufsetzen und Ivans ins Gesicht sehen. Warum verwehrte er ihm dies?

„Ivan, was ...?", murrte er und versuchte, sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien, was von Anfang an aussichtslos erschien. Er hörte Ivans Herz immer schneller in seiner Brust pochen. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er Ivan ins Gesicht sehen _musste_. „Verdammt, Ivan, lass mich los! Ich will doch nur-" Weiter kam Arthur nicht, denn Ivan hatte ihn tatsächlich losgelassen und blickte nun verlegen zur Seite. Arthur blinzelte.

Ivans Hand lag schwer auf seiner Schulter, während er diesen aufmerksam von der Seite betrachtete. Er spürte, wie dessen Hände zu zittern und zu schwitzen begannen. Das musste ja ein großes Geheimnis gewesen sein, das er da gesagt hatte. Arthur überlegte. Dabei hatte Ivan diesen Satz schon an die hundert Male in der Vergangenheit in seiner Gegenwart gesagt. Was war nun anders als damals, dass sich Ivan plötzlich für diese Worte schämte? (Nicht dass Arthur sie _gern_ hörte ...) Dann schaltete er.

„War das ...", begann Arthur schließlich zu fragen. „War das ... etwa eine ..." Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, dieses eine Wort mit Russland in einem gemeinsamen Kontext zu bringen. „... auf russische Art ... ?"

Er war mehr als überrascht über Ivans Reaktion. Seine Wangen färbten sich dunkler, er schaute zu Boden und murrte: „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst das vergessen, da!"

Erst damit schaltete Arthur einen Gang weiter und er begriff das Ausmaß seiner eigens gesagten und gedachten Worte. Seine Wangen glühten. Er musste verrückt geworden sein, so etwas überhaupt zu denken, geschweige denn es in Ivans Anwesenheit laut auszusprechen. Wegen seines Schweigens schaute Ivan wieder auf. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, doch etwas anderes erkannte Arthur jetzt in seinen Augen.

Er sah von Ivan zu seinen Händen, die er zuvor in dessen Haaren vergraben hatte. Dann wieder zu Ivan. Und er hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien.

Er hatte das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein. Was hatten er und Ivan- nein, Russland- ach, verdammt, er und Ivan gerade getan? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht so gut, als dass sie sich so nah kommen _dürften_. Was wussten sie schließlich schon von einander?

.

_Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ..._

_.  
_

Da war er wieder. Der Satz, mit dem alles bei Arthur angefangen hatte.

.

„Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ...", flüsterte er und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Ivan sah ihn überrascht an. Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht vergeblich in seiner Hand. „Verdammt, was soll der Mist? Russland! Ich ... Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Was hast du getan, Russland? Was habe ich getan? Verdammt! Was haben wir getan, Ivan?"

Damit drückte ihn Ivan zu Boden.

„Arthur", sagte er. „Ich will-"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, weil er selbst seine Lippen auf Arthurs drückte. Dieser hielt im ersten Moment den Atem an und sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Es war anders als vorher. Ivan war anders als vorher. Dessen Hände waren in seinem Haar vergraben, dass es beinahe wehtat. Er wollte etwas. Er wollte etwas, das Arthur ihm nicht geben konnte. Nicht geben durfte.

_._

_Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel Vier_

.

.

.

Kommentar der Autorin: Uh, ich hätte so viel zu sagen zu diesem Kapitel, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll! xD  
Der zweite Teil und damit das Ende war am Anfang ganz anders! Ich hatte zu der Zeit sehr viele Doujinshi gelesen, die eigentlich immer in sexuellen Handlungen endeten ... Dadurch war ich so geprägt, dass sich bei beiden nach dem ersten Kuss etwas geregt hatte, Ivan Arthur zur Hand gegangen war und sich Arthur dafür mit dem Mund revanchiert hatte ... XD Aber als ich bemerkte, dass ich so etwas nicht schreiben kann, habe ich mich auf Küsse und Körpernähe beschränkt. (Es klang halt so plump und doof ... ;_;)  
Als nächstes möchte ich noch auf die Namen eingehen, besonders auf Ivan. Vielleicht fiel dem einen oder anderen auf, dass ich eigentlich nur Arthur, Russland und Ivan genutzt habe. Ich weiß, dadurch entsteht diese Wiederholung. Ich habe deswegen auch versucht, an einigen Stellen mit 'sein Gegenüber' und 'dieser' und so zu arbeiten. Aber ich wollte mit den Namen spielen! Dadurch, dass das Kapitel aus Arthurs Sicht geschrieben ist, nennt er Ivan im Allgemeinen Russland, was die Distanz zwischen ihnen verdeutlich. Doch wenn Arthur seinen Gefühlen erlag, wurde plötzlich, kurz und schmerlos, aus Russland Ivan. Das ist etwas, dass ich hervorstreichen wollte. Und ich muss sagen, ich finde es sehr gelunden. : *stolz is*  
Ach ja, es war gar nicht geplant, dass das Kapitel sooo lang wird. ö.ö Es wurde mit jedem Überarbeiten länger, weil ich immer wieder etwas fand, was ich einbauen beziehungsweise ausbauen konnte. Es ist lange her, dass ich so ein langes Kapitel geschrieben habe. :)  
Und als letztes eine kleine Frage: Na, wem ist aufgefallen, was mir besonders bei Kussszenen gefällt? . . . . . . . . . Richtig, die Hände in den Haaren! Ich liebe das~ 3

Joa, das war es von Arthurs Seite. Die nächsten beiden Kapitel werden aus Ivans Sicht sein. :)


	3. Tee

Ivan war nur selten aufgeregt. Das letzte Mal war wohl vor seinem „Besuch" in Polen 1941 gewesen. Seitdem war nichts mehr geschehen, bei dem er sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht beweisen musste. Bis zum heutigen Tag, an dem endlich wieder eine große Konferenz mit Vertretern aus beinahe allen Ländern der Welt bei ihm in Moskau stattfand. Das war das erste Mal seit dem Zusammenbruch der Union der Sozialistischen Sowjetrepubliken, dass in seinem Haus wieder Leben einkehrte.

Nach dieser guten Nachricht hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, ein guter Gastgeber zu sein. So hatte er sich nach besonderen Spezialitäten der einzelnen Nationen erkundigt und allerhand verschiedene Getränke zusammengetragen: Cola ohne Zucker für Amerika, alkoholfreies Bier für Deutschland, starken beziehungsweise süßen Cappuccino für die Italien-Brüder, einen leichten Wein für Frankreich, Tee für Arthur und so weiter. Doch da war bereits der erste Harken, als er das Tablett mit den Getränken vor sich sah.

Er hatte so viele andere Sachen im Kopf gehabt, wie beispielsweise früh zu Bett zu gehen, um am nächsten Morgen auch ja früh und ausgeschlafen aufstehen zu können, dass er vergessen hatte, _ordentlichen_ Tee zu besorgen. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass die guten Teeblätter noch immer in der alten Dose im Schrank verweilten. Doch als er eben diese Dose am Morgen der Konferenz öffnete, stand er vor einem großen Problem. Die guten Teeblätter, die er stolz Arthur präsentieren wollte, hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr angerührt, dass sie durch die Kälte vertrocknet und zerfallen waren und sogar teilweise durch Feuchtigkeit zu derben begonnen hatten.

Da stand Ivan nun, mit der unbrauchbaren Teedose in den Händen. Er hatte sich schon so auf Arthurs Gesicht gefreut, wenn dieser _seinen_ Tee trinken und eventuell ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzen würde. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut ... Schließlich hatte auch Russland eine beträchtliche Geschichte in Sachen Tee zu verschreiben, die zwar nicht die von Großbritannien oder China übertreffen, aber dennoch ganz ungeniert mithalten konnte.

Als er das letzte Mal und auch die Male davor bei Arthur zu Besuch gewesen war, hatte er miterlebt, mit wie viel Hingabe dieser seinen Tee zubereitete und genoss. Ivan hatte gesehen, was ihn erwartet hätte, wäre Arthur auf den Geschmack seines russischen Tees gekommen.

In seiner Not hatte er schließlich nur noch Teebeutel gefunden. Die waren weder gut noch schlecht, sondern einfach nur schrecklich und Ivans Wangen glühten vor Scham, als er das Wasser aufsetzte und den Tee zubereitete. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, um davon abzulenken, war mit der Milch zu tricksen.

.

.

Arthur war auch gleich der erste, der den Konferenzraum am Morgen betrat. Ivan konnte das Erstaunen und auch die Skepsis in dessen Gesicht erkennen, als er die Tasse vor sich stehen sah. Doch weil Arthur sich nicht dazu äußerte, blieb auch Ivan stumm.

Trotz alledem konnte sich Ivan seinen eigenen Stolz nicht verdenken. Er war schon ein guter Gastgeber, zwar nicht perfekt, aber wenigstens gut. Nur ungünstig, dass er gerade bei Arthur durchfallen musste. Hätte er vorher einmal nach den Teeblätter gesehen und somit früher bemerkt, dass er die nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte, hätte er auch noch andere besorgen können. Doch nicht auf die Schnelle. Verdammt.

.

Vor und am Anfang der Konferenz geschah nicht viel. Einige bedankten sich für die Aufmerksamkeit der Getränkewahl, sodass Ivan sein Lächeln gar nicht verbergen konnte und brauchte, aber dafür glücklicherweise seine Verlegenheit.

Er versuchte, Arthur nicht zu beachten. Es war nichts dabei, dass eine einzige Nation nicht zufrieden war mit der Auswahl der Getränke. Es konnten halt nicht immer alle glücklich sein. Doch warum musste es ausgerechnet Arthur treffen?

Dieser zog währenddessen die Stirn in Falten, als er Amerikas Vortrag über Mais verfolgte, und Ivan fluchte in Gedanken, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er wieder Arthur beobachtete. Beobachtete, wie er bisher nicht ein einziges Mal die Tasse Tee berührt hatte ... aber wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so.

Auf der anderen Seite wollte Ivan aber, dass Arthur seinen Tee trank. Dass Arthur eine Reaktion zeigte. Dieser hatte sich sonst immer so weit im Griff, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war zu sagen, was er gerade dachte. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren die regelmäßigen Wutanfälle. Da war Arthur so leicht zu durchschauen, dass es Ivan schon beinahe leid tat.

Doch das reichte Ivan nicht. Es reichte einfach überhaupt nicht. Der Tee, der Arthur auf keinem Fall schmecken würde, wäre die perfekte Chance, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Ivan wollte so gern wissen, wie Arthur reagieren würde. Er wollte es so sehr.

_._

_Er wollte, dass Arthur Eins mit ihm wurde ..._

.

Dann könnte er sogar mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Mit diesem Gedanken sah er, wie Arthur die Tasse zu seinem Mund führte und am Tee nippte. Im ersten Moment schien ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches an diesem Gedanken, doch als er sah, wie Arthurs Lippen den Rand _seiner_ Tasse berührten, machte irgendwie alles einen ganz anderen Sinn und Eindruck. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch keine Chance. Es war wie ein magischer Bankreis, der ihn gefangen hielt. Und er blinzelte zweimal, ehe er Arthurs Reaktion verfolgte.

Doch dieser verzog keine Miene. Und das war auch der Grund, weshalb es von dem einen Moment auf den anderen in Ivans Magengegend zu brodeln begann. Er ballte unwillkürlich die Hand zur Faust und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Frankreich neben ihm zusammenzuckte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, Ivan wäre mit seiner eben getätigten Äußerung nicht einverstanden und befürchtete nun das Schlimmste. Aber Ivan war gerade ganz woanders mit seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gesehen, mit wie viel Freude Arthur seinen britischen Tee genoss. Er hatte es gesehen und wollte es immer und immer wieder sehen. _Immer und immer wieder._ Aber Arthur verzog keine Miene. Irgendwie hätte er sein Missfallen zeigen können. Ganz gleich, wie, Ivan _hätte_ es bemerkt. Doch dass Arthur gar nicht reagierte, machte Ivan wütend. Wütend auf Arthur. Aber erst recht wütend auf sich selbst.

Und als China dann auch noch _seine_ Sonnenblumen als erneuere Energie vorschlug, sie aus dem Boden reißen und verbrennen wollte, war es zu spät für Ivan, sich noch zusammenzureißen.

.

.

So hätte es nicht enden sollen, dachte Ivan, als die Konferenz offiziell auf den nächsten Tag verschoben wurde. So hatte er nicht vor, sie zu beenden.

Während alle den Raum verließen, spürte er verschiedene Blicke auf sich ruhen, doch keiner brannte so sehr auf seiner Haut wie der Arthurs. Die Wut in seinem Bauch war bereits abgeflaut, doch noch nicht ganz vergessen. Erst als sich ihre Blicke trafen und er bemerkte, wie Arthur schauderte, erlosch sie vollkommen. Reue nennt sich das, verstand Ivan. Reue war wie kaltes Wasser, dass das Feuer der Wut erlöschen ließ.

Schließlich blieb Ivan ganz allein zurück. Niemand hatte noch etwas gesagt, doch er hatte das leise aufgeregte Flüstern auf den Fluren vernommen. Er seufzte. So hätte es nicht enden sollen.

.

Es gab in solchen Momenten, in denen alles gegen ihn zu arbeiten schien, nur einen einzigen Ort, den er aufsuchen konnte. Und dieser besondere, ja magische Ort war ein großes Feld mit vielen tausenden Sonnenblumen. Er liebte seine Sonnenblumen. Er liebte diese gelben Blüten so sehr. Sie sahen aus wie die warme Sonne, die sonst immer nur kalt auf sein Haus schien. Das beruhigte ihn und ließ ihn alles Übel der Welt wenigstens für einige Augenblicke vergessen.

Er war überrascht, als er Arthur in dem kleinen Café in der Nähe seines Sonnenblumenfeldes sitzen sah. Dieser schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Stattdessen trank er eine Tasse Tee. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

_._

_Arthur liebt Tee ..._

.

Ivans Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und er hatte schon gesehen, wie es ihm wieder aus der Brust fallen würde. Doch er spürte nur, wie es immer kräftiger pochte, während er Arthur beobachtete. Das war kein neuer Gedanke für ihn. Er saß seit seinem Besuch bei Arthur in seinem Kopf fest, unerschüttert und unwiderlegbar. Wieder konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden, während dessen Lippen die Tasse berührten. Was faszinierte ihn nur so? Erst als Arthur in seine Richtung zu schauen schien, schaffte es Ivan, seinen Blick loszureißen, und in genau diesem Moment überkam ihn eine phantastische Idee.

„Morgen wirst du meinen Tee lieben, Arthur", lächelte er, hielt aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wegen eines völlig anderen Gedanken inne.

Wann und warum hatte er eigentlich damit begonnen, Arthur bei seinem Namen zu nennen?

.

.

Kommentar der Autorin: Oh, das war eine langwierige und schwierige Arbeit ... Ich habe das ganze Kapitel noch einmal komplett umgeändert und überarbeitet. Ivan ist eine Art Charakter, den man so schwer einschätzen kann. Ich habe und werde für das nächste Kapitel deshalb versuchen, ihn möglichst so darzustellen, wie ich ihn sehe. Für mich ist er nämlich einfach nur furchtbar einsam und, um diese Einsamkeit zu überwinden, versucht er alles, ohne wirklich zu bemerken, dass er damit die anderen nur noch mehr abschreckt. Ivan ist wie ein Kind, das aus Spaß und Neugier einem Insekt die Flügel herausreißt. Er tut mir so leid! Aber zum Glück gibt es Autoren wie mich, die ihm etwas Liebe schenken! *lach*

Ich bin selbst gespannt, was aus dem nächsten Kapitel werden wird. Ich habe schon den groben Verlauf, doch das alles auf Ivan zuzuschneiden ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich habe bereits angefangen und komme immer wieder an Stellen, wo ich denke: Hättest du das aus Arthurs Sicht geschrieben, wäre Ivans Verhalten noch viel deutlicher ... weil er selbst ja nicht diese charakterlichen Veränderungen mitbekommt beziehungsweise dass das für ihn ganz normal und alltäglich ist ... Wenn das Kapitel fertig ist, werdet ihr sehen, was ich meine ... ;)


	4. Mit Milch

_Nur zur Erinnerung: Dieses Kapitel ist die Fortsetzung des zweiten Kapitels. :)_

.

.

.

Im Grunde hatte Ivan niemals bereut, etwas laut gesagt zu haben. Warum sollte er auch? Er hatte sich nie groß darum geschert, was andere über ihn dachten, solange sie ihn nicht mieden. Doch gerade eben, nur wenige Sekunden zuvor, war ihm etwas heraus gerutsch, dass niemals jemand hätte hören sollen- nicht einmal er selbst.

.

„Arthur ... Arthur ... werde Eins mit mir, Arthur ..."

.

Im ersten Moment glaubte er noch, dass Arthur ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Doch er wurde eines besseren belehrt, als sich Arthurs Hand plötzlich in seinen Ärmel krallte. Es war dann der zweite Moment, in dem er aus seiner eigenen kleinen romantisch-fröhlichen Welt erschrak.

Schnell, finde einen Weg, das Geschehene ungeschehen zu machen!

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, da." Das war noch dümmer, als so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. (Und er stellte fest, dass es stimmte, was seine große Schwester ihm einst gesagt hatte: Wenn er nervös war, hängte er noch häufiger 'da' ans Satzende als sonst ...) „Du hast nichts gehört, da?"

Du bist Russland, die Russische Föderation, die ehemalige Union der Sozialistischen Sowjetrepubliken. Befehle ihm und er muss gehorchen.

Doch der andere war Arthur, das Vereinigte Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland, das ehemalige Britische Empire. Der ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Er wollte sich aufsetzen und Ivan ins Gesicht sehen. Warum nur wollte Arthur das unbedingt, wenn Ivan es nicht wollte, aber nicht, wenn Ivan es wollte?

„Ivan, was ...?" Arthur knurrte und versuchte, sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien. Doch Ivan war froh, wenigstens an körperlicher Kraft nichts eingebüßt zu haben, wenn er schon auf Befehlsebene versagte. „Verdammt, Ivan-" (Ja verdammt, er mochte es, wenn Arthur seinen Namen sagte!) „-lass mich los! Ich will doch nur-" Und als er ihn tatsächlich losließ, verstummte Arthur mitten im Satz.

Es lag nicht daran, dass Ivan die Kräfte verließen. Auf jeden Fall nicht direkt. Er hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, dass er Arthur zerbräche, wenn er ihn weiterhin so hielt wie bisher. Dass er ihn verletzte. Und das war etwas, was er überhaupt nicht, in keiner Weise riskieren wollte.

Er sah Arthur nicht an. Er konnte Arthur einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er bemerkte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, wie sein Körper sich erhitzte unter dessen wachsamen Blick. Was sollte er tun was sollte er tun was sollte er tun? Und er erschrak erneut, als Arthur das Wort ergriff.

„War das ... war das ... etwa eine ..." Arthur stockte und schaute kurz peinlich berührt in die Ecke, ehe er ihn wieder direkt ansah. „... auf russische Art ... ?"

Ivan war mehr als überrascht über seine eigene Reaktion. Seine Wangen glühten, er schaute zu Boden und murrte: „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst das vergessen, da!"

Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum war er von heute auf morgen in Arthurs Nähe so schwach? Wo war seine Kraft, seine furchteinflößende Ausstrahlung, wenn er sie brauchte? Sie war normalerweise die Mauer, die ihn schützte. Die ihn vor Verletzungen seelischer Art bewahrte. Sie hielt die anderen auf Abstand, sodass es gar nicht zu solchen Begebenheiten kommen konnte. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte keine emotionale Beziehung mit irgendjemanden eingehen, weil er wusste, wo das enden würde. Er wollte das nicht. Er hatte Angst davor. Doch ...

Er wollte Arthur. Für sich. Um jeden Preis. Aber nicht ohne dessen Einverständnis.

Niemals zuvor hatte ihn etwas so unerwartet getroffen wie diese Beinah-Aussage, wenn da nicht zuvor Arthurs Initiative gewesen wäre, doch ... verdammt, warum hatte letztendlich alles an diesem heutigen Tag seinen Ursprung bei Arthur? Gleich, woran er dachte, was er tat oder was er sah; alles brachte er mit Arthur in Verbindung.

Ivan hatte gestern Abend an Arthur gedacht, als er einschlafen wollte. Jeden Abend zählte er kleine Schäfchen, bei denen gleich sein zweiter Gedanke Arthur gewesen war, weil dieser in der Vergangenheit diesen Konflikt mit den Schafen in Neuseeland hatte. Ivan hatte an Arthur gedacht, als er am Morgen aufgewacht war, weil er immer mit dem Gedanken aufwachte, mit dem er am Vorabend einschlief. Ivan hatte an Arthur gedacht, als er sich überlegt hatte, ob er Kaffee, Tee oder doch Wodka trinken sollte. (Und sich letztendlich aus Nervosität vor den kommenden Tag für den Wodka im Tee entschieden hatte.) Ivan hatte an Arthur gedacht, als er auf das Kochen des Wassers für seinen Tee gewartet hatte, weil er aus Langeweile auf einem Zettel ein paar Striche gezeichnet hatte, die ihn erstaunlicherweise an Arthurs Augenbrauen erinnerten. (Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, dieses Papier wegzuwerfen. Stattdessen lag es jetzt in der obersten Schublade seines Sekretärs.) Auch musste er an Arthur gedacht haben, als er völlig in Gedanken versunken seinen Beuteltee zubereitet, den Wodka hinzugegeben und dann sogar schon die Milch in der Hand hatte, ehe er realisiert hatte, was er da tat, und sie schließlich peinlich berührt zurückgestellt hatte. Als er den Teebeutel aus seiner Tasse geholt hatte, hatte er ebenfalls an Arthur gedacht. An Arthur, den er in weniger als drei Stunden mit seinem kostbaren russischen Tee beglücken konnte. (Zu der Zeit hatte er noch nicht gewusst, was für eine böse Überraschung ihn erwarten würde ...) Wie gesagt: Gleich, woran er gedacht, was er getan oder was er gesehen hatte, er hatte immer und immer nur an Arthur gedacht.

Und dass dieser im nächsten Moment ebenfalls bis zu den Ohren rot wurde, half Ivan nur unerheblich weiter. Das Gedankenchaos war mit einem Schlag beendet und es herrschte nur noch Platz für einen einzigen Gedanken.

_._

_Arthur war wunderschön ..._

.

Er sah nicht mehr Arthur, den Vertreter des Vereinigten Königreichs. Aber auch nicht den Arthur, mit dem er Seite an Seite im ersten Weltkrieg gekämpft hatte. Der Arthur, den er sah, war der, den er umarmt hatte, den er geküsst hatte, den er wollte. Es war der Arthur, von dem er so sehr wollte, dass er _ihn_ umarmte, dass er _ihn_ küsste, dass er _seines_ wurde.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in Arthurs Augen. Er sah von Ivan zu seinen Händen und wieder zurück. Was vorher reine Verlegenheit gewesen war, ähnelte nun der blanken Angst. Blanke Angst, die er bei jedem hätte sehen wollen, außer in diesem Moment bei Arthur.

„Ivan liebt Sonnenblumen ...", flüsterte er und seine Stimme wurde mit jeder Silbe lauter und verzweifelter. Ivan wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er Arthur so sehr wollte, wie noch niemals etwas oder gar jemanden zuvor. So sehr, dass er wollte, dass Arthur auch ihn so sehr wollte. Es sollte, _musste_ auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. „Verdammt, was soll der Mist? Russland! Ich ... Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Was hast du getan, Russland? Was habe ich getan? Verdammt! Was haben wir getan, Ivan?"

Es dauerte genau drei Sekunden, bis Ivan seine Gedanken ordnen und reagieren konnte.

Erste Sekunde: Warum sagte Arthur so etwas, nach allem, was heute schon geschehen war? Nach allem, was heute zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war? Ivan hatte es gefühlt. Arthur musste es auch gefühlt haben!

Zweite Sekunde: Ivan wollte nicht, dass Arthur so sprach. Er wollte nicht, dass Arthur so dachte. Er wollte nur, dass Arthur ihn sah und nur ihn sah und niemand anderes in diesem Moment.

Dritte Sekunde: Er drückte Arthur zu Boden. Mit so viel Kraft und Entschlossenheit, die er hoffte aufbringen zu müssen, um Arthur zu überzeugen. Um Arthur davon zu überzeugen, dass es einen Weg gab.

„Arthur", sagte er. „Ich will-"

Doch er unterbrach sich selbst, indem er seine Lippen auf Arthurs drückte. Was hatte er auch anderes von sich selbst erwartet? Er konnte Arthur nicht mit Worten überzeugen. Niemand konnte das, wenn dieser sich weigerte. (Niemand ... oder gab es vielleicht doch einen? Dieser Gedanke versetzte Ivan unweigerlich einen Stich direkt ins Herz.) Arthur war eben so ein elender Sturkopf. Also blieb Ivan nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Arthur dazu bringen, von sich aus zu sagen, dass er ihn wollte.

_._

_Ivan wollte Arthur und Arthur wollte Ivan._

.

Ivan wusste, dass Arthur dies auch bereits wusste. Sie wussten es beide. Das war das einfache an der ganzen Angelegenheit. Doch Wissen war nicht Akzeptanz.

Arthur gefiel der Kuss. Das bewiesen Ivan sowohl dessen glühende Wangen als auch dessen fester Griff um seinen Schal. Er zog ihn näher zu sich hinunter und Ivans Herz schien unter jeder noch so kleinen Berührung vor Sehnsucht nach mehr zerreißen zu wollen. Dennoch war es Arthur unerwartete Initiative, die ihn schließlich stoppte.

Er biss Ivan auf die Unterlippe, ohne jegliche Scheu, sodass diesem gleich der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge lag. Arthur grinste nur schwach, als er Ivan in seiner Überraschung von sich drückte. Doch dieser machte sich gerade nichts daraus, hatte er seinen Fokus derzeit auf etwas anderes gelegt.

Blut war schon immer etwas Besonderes für Ivan gewesen. Zum einen fand er die Tatsache lustig, dass es einfach so austrat, wenn man sich verletzte. Zum anderen war da die Farbe, die ihn so faszinierte. Dunkelrote Flecken in weißen Schnee gaben ein schönes Bild ab. Doch jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick hing ein Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes an Arthurs Lippen. Ivan sah schon, wie dieser sich die Lippen leckte. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Auf keinen Fall. Er würde sich diese einmalige Chance nicht entgehen lassen, sein eigenes Blut selbst von Arthurs Lippen lecken zu dürfen. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten, auch nicht Arthur.

Ivan packte Arthurs Hand, die sie voneinander wegdrücken sollte, und nagelte sie über Arthurs Kopf auf den Boden. Und bevor Arthur noch hätte weiter reagieren können, fuhr Ivan sanft mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen. Er spürte und sah, wie Arthur ein wohliger Schauer überkam und ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Ivan lächelte überlegen. Er hatte Gefallen an Arthurs Geschmack gefunden und seine Zunge glitt von den Lippen zum Mundwinkel. Arthur zitterte unter ihm. Da hatte Ivan ja wohl eine besonders empfindliche Seite an ihm entdeckt.

Es gefiel Arthur. Ohne Zweifel. Dennoch besann er sich wieder und versuchte, Ivan von sich zu drücken. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Genauer gesagt ließ Ivan ihn nicht. Er ließ ihn sich nicht wehren. Er wollte nicht, dass Arthur sich wehrte. Er wollte, dass Arthur ihn berührte. Dass Arthur ihm zeigte, dass er ihn auch berühren wollte.

„I-Russland", knurrte Arthur jetzt, doch Ivan zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Er war viel zu begeistert von seiner Entdeckung, mit der er Arthur unwillkürlich aus der Reserve locken konnte. Das einzige, was er zuließ, war Arthurs Hand freizugeben, da er selbst beide Hände benötigte. Die eine strich Arthur immer wieder durchs Haar- er _liebte_ das Gefühl dieses blonden Haares zwischen seinen Fingern- und die Schläfe entlang, während die andere langsam die Krawatte lockerte, die ihn schon länger störte, bis-

Plötzlich und ganz ohne Vorwarnung umfassten Arthurs Hände Ivans Gesicht und zogen es zu sich heran. Ihre Nasen strichen einander, als Arthur ihn küsste. Ivans Mut, den ihm der einzelne Tropfen Blut an Arthurs Lippe verschafft hatte, verließ ihn sofort. Allein dass Arthur ganz ruhig und sanft war, machte ihn ganz verrückt. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er gerade getan hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er vorgehabt hatte. Er wusste nur noch, dass dieser Moment, in dem Arthur ihn von sich aus suchte, wichtig und wunderschön war.

Arthur wollte ihn .

Arthur wollte ihn ..

Arthur wollte ihn ... -

„Ivan, lass mich bitte gehen." Arthur wisperte nur, sah ihn aber direkt an. Ivan meinte Wehmut herausgehört zu haben, doch Arthurs Augen waren in diesen Sekunden so kalt, dass er es sich eingebildet haben musste. „Vergessen wir diesen ... Fehler."

Ivan sah ihn nur an. Er wollte ihn so sehr. Er wollte so sehr weiter von ihm berührt werden. Mehr und immer mehr. Es würde kein Gestern und kein Morgen geben, wenn sie jetzt nicht stoppten. Er konnte nicht genug von Arthur bekommen. Doch dieser wies ihn gerade ab. So, als wenn ihm das alles nichts bedeutet hätte. Hatte er sich das denn etwa alles nur eingebildet? Nein, Arthur war es gewesen, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Er wollte ihn genauso sehr wie Ivan ihn. Das hatte ihm auch gerade noch der Kuss bewiesen. Das konnte keine Lüge sein. Niemals.

„Arthur ...", flüsterte Ivan und strich ihm vorsichtig eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Du hast so schöne Augen, Arthur."

Dieser lächelte traurig und schaute zur Seite. Das Eis kam zum Bröckeln. Ivan erbleichte. Er spürte, wie die heiße Hand auf seiner kalten Wange zitterte. Arthur wollte ihn, konnte sich ihm aber nicht hingeben. Warum? Es könnte doch alles so einfach sein. Warum? Oder wollte ihn Arthur letztendlich so sehr, dass es unertragbar für ihn, Arthur, war? Oder wollte er vielleicht auch einfach nur nicht Amerika verletzen ... ?

„Ivan, bitte, mach es mir -uns- nicht noch schwerer, als es schon ist."

Ivan seufzte. Was konnte er tun? Er könnte sich Arthur gewaltsam nehmen. Ja, das könnte er. Zehn Jahre früher hätte er das auch noch getan. Doch er wollte das nicht. Er wollte, dass Arthur freiwillig bei ihm war, ohne Zwang, aus eigenem- gemeinsamem- Interesse. Das musste das Gefühl sein, von dem seine große Schwester immer geschwärmt hatte.

.

Und er ließ ihn gehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, erhob er sich und half Arthur auf. Die Berührung ihrer Hände versetzte Ivan einen Stromschlag. Er wollte diese Hand jetzt nicht loslassen. Nein, er konnte nicht. Als wenn Arthur seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, zog er vorsichtig seine Hand zu sich. Ivan schluckte. Es war so schwer. So schwer, Arthur nicht aufzuhalten.

Dieser sah ihn an, als wenn er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen. Ivan kannte dieses Gesicht nur zu gut. Doch Arthur war trotzdem anders. Der Schmerz in seinen grünen Augen zeigte keine Angst, auf jeden Fall keine Angst vor ihm, aber vermutlich Angst vor der Zukunft.

Keiner von ihnen sagte _Lebe Wohl_. Arthur blickte nicht zurück auf seinen Weg zur Tür, hielt aber inne, bevor er die Türklinke drückte. Ivan dachte nur, dass er ihn ansehen, sich umdrehen sollte. Wenn er es wirklich täte, würde Ivan ihn aufhalten, ihn zurückhalten, ihn bei sich behalten. Und Arthur schien das gleiche zu denken. Er hob leicht den Kopf und Ivans Herz machte einen Sprung, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch Arthur und er verließ den Raum. Der Knall der zufallenden Tür hallte noch Sekunden später in Ivans Ohren gespenstisch wider.

.

.

Ivan fühlte sich nur selten hilflos. Doch dieser Moment, in dem Arthur ihn verlassen hatte, gehörte eindeutig zu seinen schlimmsten. Allein saß er da, auf dem Boden des Konferenzzimmers, den Blick immer noch hoffnungsvoll zur Tür gerichtet, als wenn diese jeden Moment aufgehen könnte und sein Arthur zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Er wollte es so sehr. Er hoffte es so sehr.

Doch tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass seine Hoffnung vergebens war. Arthur würde nicht zu ihm zurückkehren. Er hatte ihn gehen lassen. Sie würden sich morgen auf der Konferenz sehen und so tun, als wäre heute nichts geschehen. Als hätten sie nie etwas gespürt. Und Ivan wusste schon jetzt, wie es ihm das Herz zerreißen würde.

Nur langsam kehrte wieder Leben in ihm ein. Er setzte sich auf und wickelte den Schal um seinen Hals. Es war der gleiche Schal, der Arthur und ihn zuvor verbunden hatte. Der selbe Schal, der über Arthurs Schulter und um seinen Hals gelegen, der seine blonden Haare berührt hatte. Ivan schämte sich nicht, als er seine Nase in das Stoffende vergrub und tief einatmete. Ja, sein Schal war wirklich bei Arthur gewesen. Kein Zweifel. Dieser leichte Duft nach Tee und verbrannten Gebäck würde Ivan überall wiedererkennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Arthur für die Konferenz seine berühmt-berüchtigten Scones gebacken ... dachte Ivan und kicherte leise in seiner einsamen Verzweiflung in sich hinein. Was würde er alles dafür geben, jetzt einen essen zu können. Er wusste, dass sie nicht schmeckten. Alle wussten das. Alle, außer Arthur selbst. Diesem war durchaus bewusst, dass alle sein Gebäck für ungenießbar hielten. Aber er wusste nicht, wieso. Und trotzdem versuchte er es immer und immer wieder. Ivan bewunderte diese Sturheit. Sie war etwas, was Arthur ausmachte. Etwas, dass ihn auf Arthur aufmerksam gemacht hat.

Es war der Gedanke, der zählte, dachte sich Ivan. Arthur gab sich immer extra viel Mühe, obwohl es letztendlich doch nur Amerika war, der sie aß. Warum hatte Ivan seine Mühen nicht früher wertgeschätzt? Warum erst jetzt, wo es vermutlich zu spät für alles war? Allein Amerika hatte Arthurs Scones freudig gegessen. Allein über Amerikas Verhalten hatte sich Arthur jedes Mal gefreut. Zweifelsfrei gab es eine besondere Bindung zwischen Amerika und Arthur. Eine Bindung, die Ivan nicht kannte. Mit einem Mal war ihm übel. Amerika und Arthur. Arthur und Amerika. Sein Arthur und dieses erbärmliche Amerika ...

Er atmete erneut tief ein. Arthur ... Er war hier gewesen, bei ihm, unter ihm. Er hatte ihn geküsst. Ivan lächelte. Arthur hatte ihn geküsst. Nur ihn. Und es hatte ihnen gefallen. Es hatte ihnen gefallen. Ivan wollte Arthur und Arthur wollte Ivan. Sie gehörten zusammen.

Doch trotz alledem war Arthur gegangen und hatte ihn zurückgelassen, verlassen. Er warf sich rücklinks zu Boden. Das ist gemein, dachte er, das ist unfair. Warum stand Arthur nicht zu seinen Gefühlen? Hatte er Angst? Angst vor Ablehnung? Von Seiten Amerikas? Ivan knurrte. Es war Amerika, der ihm immer dazwischen kam. Immer Amerika. Es war auch Amerika gewesen, der heute Morgen ins Konferenzzimmer geplatzt war und sie unterbrochen hatte. Er knurrte erneut und schloss die Augen. Morgen würde er Amerika ...

Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sogleich. Er konnte Amerika nichts antun, schon allein wegen seiner Verantwortung als Nation. Doch der Hauptgrund war eher, dass Arthur ihn dafür hassen würde. Da war sich Ivan sicher. Ganz gleich, was sich heute zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte. Arthur würde jeden hassen, der _seinem Alfred_ auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde. Wieder versetzte es Ivan einen Stich in seinem Herzen. War das Eifersucht? Es war der Neid auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die Arthur Amerika schenkte. Gerade Amerika, der Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht verdient hatte.

_._

_Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit ..._

.

Ivan rieb sich die Augen. Er musste wohl noch müde sein. Oder warum tränten seine Augen mit einem Mal? Es wollte gar nicht aufhören. Er presste seine Hände auf seine Augen. Irgendwie musste das doch zu stoppen sein. Zitternd atmete er ein und aus. Was war das? Was war das für ein Gefühl? Es ähnelte dem Gefühl, als er stumm zugesehen hatte, wie seine Schwester ihre Sachen gepackt hatten, um sein Haus für immer zu verlassen. Und doch war es ganz anders. War das der Kummer, den alle klagten?

_._

_Arthurs alleinige und vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit ..._

.

Dieser Gedanke war so verlockend. Er wollte Arthur für sich allein. Alles. Seinen Körper. Seine Seele. Seine Gefühle. Einfach alles.

Einen kleinen Anfang hatte er schon gesetzt. Er hatte Arthurs Handschuhe. Die würde er auch nie wieder hergeben, selbst wenn Arthur dies verlangte. Sie waren sein besonderer Schatz, das erste, was er von Arthur besaß, und leider auch das einzige. Sie waren der Beweis für die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages. Sie standen für dieses leidenschaftliche Geheimnis, das immer zwischen ihnen hängen würde. Das immer wieder für verführerische Pein sorgen würde. Das immer wieder die schmerzhafte Sehnsucht hervorrufen würde.

_._

_Es war ihr Geheimnis, das sie immer wieder an ihre Gefühle erinnern würde ..._

.

Als er den linken Handschuh aus seiner Manteltasche zog und ihn vor seinen Augen hielt, wurde Ivan erst wirklich deutlich, was für kleine und zierliche Finger Arthur doch hatte. Das war ihm vorhin nicht aufgefallen, als sie über seine Wangen gestrichen hatten. In diesen Momenten waren andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen. Er erinnerte sich jetzt nur noch an die heißen Berührungen, die sie hinterlassen hatten.

Und erneut brannten seine Augen, erneut glühten seine Wangen, wenn er daran zurückdachte, dass Arthur ihn geküsst hatte. Doch seine Gedanken wollten an diesem Punkt nicht stoppten. Seine Phantasie ging mit ihm durch, zeigte ihm, was noch hätte geschehen können ...

_Arthur zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Seine Lippen verlangten förmlich nach mehr und Ivan war bereit, ihm alles zu geben, was er wollte. Er ließ sich auf das Spielchen ein, als Arthur den Schal lockerte und schließlich zur Seite warf. Ihr Kuss war währenddessen immer nur für wenige Sekunden unterbrochen, die sie brauchten, um kurz einmal Luft zu holen. Doch das Verlangen war größer als jegliche Atemnot. Atemnot konnte man mit Luft stillen, doch ihr Verlangen schien schier endlos zu sein. Er lockerte grob Arthurs Krawatte, die schließlich seinem Schal folgte, während sich Arthur an den Knöpfen seines Mantels zu schaffen machte. Einen nach dem anderen, Schritt für Schritt, Knopf für Knopf. Ivans Herz pochte immer lauter in seiner Brust, dass er befürchtete, dass Arthur seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Es waren absichtliche Versehen, wenn Arthurs heiße Finger seine Haut steiften. Ivans Körper bebte unter diesen Berührungen. Die Knöpfe von Arthurs Hemd waren nicht so robust und Ivan konnte sich ab diesem Moment nicht mehr vollkommen beherrschen. Den ersten Knopf konnte er noch mit zittrigen Fingern öffnen, der zweite sprang ab und ab dem dritten waren ihm die Knöpfe völlig gleich. Arthurs heiße Finger glitten über seinen Körper und seine Lippen folgten, bis -_

Er erschrak, als seine zitternden Finger den Handschuh in sein Gesicht hatten fallen lassen. Er war noch völlig benebelt von seinen Gedanken, seine Wangen glühten und sein Atem ging auch nicht mehr so ruhig und langsam wie zuvor. Dass er Arthurs Geruch dank des Handschuhs nun noch intensiver wahrnahm, machte seine phantastische Vorstellung nur noch realistischer und er sprang auf seine Beine.

Er konnte nicht länger hier in diesem Zimmer verweilen, nicht mit diesen Gedanken. Er musste raus, frische Luft schnappen, sich wieder beruhigen. Was war nur los? Warum kamen ihm solche Gedanken, nachdem Arthur gegangen war, ihn verlassen hatte. Das war gemein, das war unfair. Das machte ihm diesen Schmerz nur noch deutlicher. Er _musste_ hier weg. Das Zimmer und die Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die es beherbergte, taten ihm in diesem Moment nicht gut. Er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass es nur Gedanken und Erinnerungen waren. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Aber das ging nicht so einfach. Es war kein einfaches Umlegen eines Schalters und alles war vergessen. So einfach ist es nun doch nicht im Leben. Leider. (Denn wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte er Arthur gar nicht gehen lassen müssen ...)

Er musste dringend zu seinen Sonnenblumen. Allein ihr Anblick würde ihn beruhigen, sodass er sich überlegen konnte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Denn jetzt hatte er noch keinen Plan, wie er sich demnächst Arthur gegenüber verhalten sollte. Wie er reagieren sollte. Oder überhaupt wie Arthur reagieren würde. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, das sie spielten. Ein gefährliches Spiel, weil Ivan auf den Geschmack gekommen war. Weil Ivan sich jetzt schon nach Arthur zehrte. Er war das Insekt und Arthur war die Spinne. Er hatte sich in Arthurs Netz so verfangen, dass es kein Entkommen mehr für ihn gab. Doch gleich, wie sehr er zappelte und zuckte, Arthur würde nicht kommen und ihn von seiner Qual befreien. Er würde nur vom weiten zusehen. Nur zusehen. Und das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Schnell steckte er den Handschuh wieder ein und er war auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sein Blick an der Sonnenblume an der Tafel hängen blieb.

Die Sonnenblume, die Arthur gezeichnet hatte.

Sie war so wunderschön. Nur Arthurs Finger konnten so zeichnen. Nur Arthurs Finger konnten ihn so entzücken. Nur Arthur ...

Hilfe, er musste dringend hier raus und einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Ehe sein Griff die Türklinke umschloss, blieb sein Blick abermals hängen, dieses Mal an Arthurs Teetasse. Die Tasse, die Arthurs Lippen berührt hatten. Arthurs Lippen, die ihn geküsst hatten. Arthurs Lippen, die ihn so sehr begehrten ...

Er wollte ihn. Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass er glaubte, an diesem Gefühl zerbrechen zu müssen, wenn es nicht erwidert würde. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. Er brauchte ihn. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr nur. Es war nicht nur Begierde. Es war ein Bedürfnis. Er brauchte Arthur. Er brauchte ihn so sehr. Arthur ... !

Er griff zur Klinke und drückte sie herunter.

Was war es gewesen, das ihn auf Arthur aufmerksam gemacht hatte? Was war es gewesen, das ihn so an Arthur fasziniert hatte? Was war es gewesen, das so große Gefühle in ihm weckte, von denen er selbst noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihm schlummerten?

_._

_England liebt Tee ..._

_Arthur liebt Tee ..._

_Er liebt ..._

.

„Ivan ..." Es war nur ein leises, beinahe kränkliches Flüstern, doch es erschrak ihn so sehr, dass er einen Sprung zur Seite gemacht hätte, hätte er nicht noch die Türklinke in der Hand gehabt. Er kannte diese Stimme, hatte er sie heute schon so oft seinen Namen sagen hören. So oft, wie niemals zuvor, mit so viel Gefühl.

Arthur saß neben der Tür auf dem Boden, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, die er an die Brust gezogen hatte. Seine Wange lag leicht auf seinem Knie und er schaute traurig zu Ivan hinauf. Doch es war kein weinen-trauriges Gesicht, was Ivan noch vermutet hatte, als Arthur den Raum verlassen hatte. Es war eine Traurigkeit, die er selbst schon zu spüren bekommen hatte: Reue.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, griff Arthur nach seiner Hand.

„Ivan ...", flüsterte er erneut und es kam einem Stromschlag gleich, als sich ihre Hände berührten. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit blieb sein Herz stehen, holte er keine Luft, regte sich kein einziger Muskel seines Körpers, ehe die Realität ihn wieder einholte. Arthur war da, neben der Tür, neben ihm. Er spürte seine kleine Hand in seiner. Seine Fingerspitzen brannten auf seiner Haut, in seiner Handfläche, zwischen seinen Fingern, auf seinem Handrücken. Und Ivan erwiderte den Druck, konnte er gar nicht anders. Er wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. Arthur hatte sich entschieden. Für ihn. Für Ivan. Er sagte ihm mit seinem schüchternen Handdruck, dass er ihn wollte. Darauf hatte Ivan gehofft und gewartet.

„Arthur ..." Mehr brachte er in diesem Moment nicht zustande. Sein Kopf war frei von allen Gedanken und Bedenken. Arthur wollte ihn. Arthur wollte ihn. Arthur wollte nur ihn. Er schluckte. Ein kleiner Zweifel war doch noch da. „Du weißt ...", hauchte er atemlos, „dass es dann kein Zurück mehr gibt?" Er musste das sagen. Weil es stimmte. Weil es der Wahrheit entsprach. Weil Arthur dies wissen musste.

Wenn er sich ihm erst einmal hingab, würde Ivan Arthur nicht mehr gehen lassen _können_. Arthur musste sich darüber im Klaren sein. Er musste wissen, worauf er sich einließe, wenn er jetzt mit ihm ginge.

Doch wenn er jetzt nach alledem noch einmal einen Rückzieher machen würde, würde es Ivans Herz endgültig zerreißen. Er konnte es ja jetzt in diesem Moment schon fast nicht mehr aushalten. Jetzt, wo dieser Zweifel noch in der Luft hing. Wenn seine erneut geschöpfte Hoffnung wieder wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte -

„Ich brauche kein Zurück", lächelte Arthur dann mit einem Mal so, dass Ivans Herz einige Schläge aussetzte. (Wirklich, wie konnte sein Herz nur diesen tiefen Gefühlen standhalten?) Er stand auf, immer noch ein bisschen unsicher, und trat näher an Ivan heran. Arthur wollte ihn. Arthur wollte ihn. Arthur wollte nur ihn. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Arthur war überrascht, als sich plötzlich Ivans Arme um seinen Körper schlangen. Er drückte ihn so fest an sich, konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies kein Traum war, dass dies die Gegenwart war, dass dies die einzig wahre Wahrheit war.

Als er Arthurs Hände im Stoff seines Mantels am Rücken spürte, wusste er es.

„Arthur ...", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Arthur ..." Immer und immer wieder und dieser vergrub beschämt sein Gesicht in seiner Brust, krallte seine Finger nur noch fester in den Stoff. Ivans Finger suchten seinen Hals, fuhren hinter seinen Ohren entlang und durch seine Haare. Er spürte, wie sich Arthur gegen ihn lehnte. Es war wie ein Traum und doch kein Traum.

Ivan verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, wie es morgen weitergehen würde, wenn die Konferenz von Neuem begann und sie alle anderen, auch Amerika, entgegentreten mussten. Keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendete er daran. Dafür war dieser Moment zu kostbar, zu wertvoll, zu wichtig. Es war einfach zu schön ... Zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Ivan", flüsterte Arthur und hob den Kopf. Seine grünen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. Er lächelte, als Ivan errötete. Etwas war anders. Etwas war anders an Arthurs Lächeln. Es galt nur ihm. Nur ihm allein. Und niemanden sonst. Auch nicht Amerika. Schadenfreude und Stolz zeichneten sich in seinem Lächeln wieder. Doch entweder bemerkte Arthur dies nicht oder er wusste von seinen Gefühlen und überging diese Schadenfreude und diesen Stolz einfach. Auf jeden Fall änderte sich Arthurs Ausdruck nicht im Geringsten.

Als Arthur die Augen schloss, zog Ivan ihn zu sich. Wieder strichen ihre Nasen aneinander, ehe ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Dieser Kuss war einmalig, das wussten sie beide. Dieser war im Grunde ihr eigentlicher erster. Vorsichtig, umsichtig, sanft. Keinem fehlte die wilde Leidenschaft von vorher, die in diesem Moment unangebracht gewesen wäre. Dieser war ein Kuss der Gefühle, nicht des Begehren. Und das wussten sie beide ...

Ivan brauchte Arthur und Arthur brauchte Ivan.

Es war wie eine Abhängigkeit von einem Tag auf den anderen, von einem einzigen Kuss, von einer einzigen Berührung, von einem einzigen Blick. Jeder brauchte mehr. Mehr, sonst würde er zugrunde gehen.

Ivan kannte das Gefühl, zugrunde zu gehen. Ihm war es nicht anderes ergangen, als 1991 die UdSSR ausgelöst worden war und alle, wirklich alle, sein Haus verlassen hatten. Besonders der Verlust seiner Schwestern hatte ihm damals zugesetzt. Jetzt wäre es ähnlich, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.

Wenn er jetzt Arthur verlieren würde, wäre alles vorbei.

Mit diesem schmerzlichen Gedanken packte er Arthur und warf ihn sich beinahe über die Schulter. Dieser war so erstaunt, dass er nicht protestieren und sich nicht wehren konnte. Stattdessen krallte er sich nur in seinem Schal fest. Dann lief Ivan los.

Er würde Arthur niemals verlieren!

„Ivan, was- was- Ivan!", rief Arthur, und Ivan war selbst überrascht, lachend. Arthur lachte. Ivan hatte noch niemals Arthurs lachendes Gesicht gesehen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch ein (ehemaliges) Privileg Amerikas gewesen. Doch jetzt war es _sein_ lachendes Gesicht. Er hatte es eigenhändig Amerika entrissen. Er würde Arthur mit niemanden mehr teilen.

„Ivan, wo-wohin?"

„Das willst du wissen, da?" Ivan erschrak selbst etwas über seinen Tonfall. Er klang doch bedrohlicher als gewollt. Es war ein altes, lästiges Schema, in das er da zurückgefallen war. Und er erschrak noch mehr, als Arthurs Lachen mit einem Mal verstummte. Erschrak, weil es ihn selbst verletzte. Er war immer noch Ivan, Vertreter der Russischen Föderation. Er wollte sich ändern, hatte sich schon immer ändern wollen. Er mochte diese Seite an sich nicht, die den anderen Angst einflößte. Er hasste sie und fürchtete sie. Auch wenn er sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt und sogar einen Nutzen gefunden hatte ... Er verabscheute sie. Für wenige Minuten war er ein anderer Jemand gewesen. Doch sein anderes altes Ich sollte ihn wieder einholen.

Für diese wenigen Minuten hatte er fest daran geglaubt, dass Arthurs Wunsch, bei ihm zu bleiben, ihn geändert hätte. Doch es war nicht so einfach.

Er blieb überrascht stehen, als Arthur ihn umarmte. Unsicher legten sich dessen Arme um seinen Hals und krallten sich in seinem Rücken fest. Er sagte nichts, weil sie beide wussten, dass jedes Wort jetzt vollkommen fehl am Platz wäre. Ivan spürte nur seinen Atem hinter seinem Ohr.

Allein dieses Gefühl, dass Arthur ihn nicht zurückwies, hätte schon gereicht. Hätte schon als Trost gereicht. Aber Arthurs Atem, Arthurs Hände, Arthurs schneller Herzschlag, den er vernahm (jetzt war es offiziell, dass auch Arthur seinen Herzschlag mitbekam ... !), Arthurs Wärme, Arthurs Nähe, all diese kleinen, großen, bewussten, unbewussten, nichtigen, wichtigen Dinge zeigten ihm, dass es eine Zukunft gab. Auch wenn es nicht einfach würde.

Da standen sie nun, Arthur auf Ivans Arm, diesen umarmend, mitten in der Eingangshalle. Nur noch wenige Schritte und sie ließen dieses kalte Haus hinter sich. Sie würden hinaus in die Sonne treten und weitergehen und nicht mehr stehen bleiben.

.

_War das Schicksal?_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Kommentar der Autorin: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich schämen oder freuen soll ... Geplant waren ja nur drei Kapitel ... Und aus diesen drei Kapiteln wurden vier und, ich darf und muss es jetzt verkünden, aus diesen vier Kapitel werden auch noch fünf ... ! Ja, richtig gelesen, es wird noch mindestens ein Kapitel geben, weil ich meinen Abschluss, den ich hier finden wollte, nicht so schreiben konnte, wie ich es vorgehabt hatte. Deswegen wird das fünften Kapitel den Schluss dieses Kapitels aus Amerikas Sicht schildern und eventuell noch in die nächste Konferenzsitzung gehen. (Denn ich finde es höchst interessant, wie sich die beiden gegenüber den anderen verhalten werden ... (Und an dieser Stelle lasse ich es einfach mal offen, ob es nicht noch ein sechstes Kapitel geben wird, indem ich die Sichten und Reaktionen der anderen Länder beschreibe ...)) Hoffentlich stört es euch nicht, dass ich diese Geschichte (unnötig) in die Länge ziehe, aber ... ich brauche unbedingt ein für mich zufriedenstellendes Ende des Ganzen. Und für mich gibt es für diese Story nur ein HappyEnd. Das ist meine einzige Möglichkeit ... obwohl ich, grausam, wie ich sein kann, die Geschichte auch hätte enden lassen können, nachdem Ivan Arthur gehen gelassen hat. Aber das habe ich selbst nicht übers Herz bringen können. Ivan und Arthur brauchen eben viel Liebe. ;3

Sonst habe ich nichts weiter zu sagen, außer das Amerika ein sichtlicher Störfaktor für Ivan ist, was? XD (Im Grunde müsste ich, wenn ich ganz genau bin, auch noch Francis einbringen, aber dazu fehlt mir ehrlich gesagt die Kraft ... Der bekommt im eventuellen sechsten Kapitel dann sein Fett weg! :D)


End file.
